Proper positioning of medical devices, such as needles, catheters, drills, saws and even scalpels, is critical in the proper performance of certain medical procedures. Often the surgeon must look at a screen while trying to manually position a medical device, and thus can not look directly at the device. This is difficult at best and sometimes results in improper angles of attack and could result in improper placement of the medical device.